


Who you actually are

by Pixiedreamer21



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Maldrisa, ainsley is scary AF, edrisa and martin friendship, edrisa deserves more, jt and Dani need to be nice to edrisa, mr david smiles, slow burn maldrisa, what I hope will happen but prob wont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedreamer21/pseuds/Pixiedreamer21
Summary: Edrisa feels underappreciated and decides to talk to Dr. Martin Whitly. It’s no big deal, no one is going to care what she does right? Well...Malcolm has some feelings about it.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Edrisa Tanaka, Mr. David | Martin Whitly's Guard & Martin Whitly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this story on my phone which i never do but it's going to be a two part story. Friendship piece between Martin and Edrisa and slow burn malcolm/edrisa pairing. There's some hints of Dani and Malcolm but overall it's a Maldrisa fic. Also there is a hint of a crossover and I mention Edrisa is friend's with a pathologist in London named Molly. Gotta love the parallels between Sherlock/Molly and Malcolm/Edrida
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Prodigal Son is one of my favorite new shows and I love it like crazy. Edrisa Tanaka is too precious for that world.

Summary: Take place during and after season 2 episode 4. Edrisa wants to talk to someone that doesn’t make her feel bad about who she is. The only logical person is Dr. Martin Whitly right?!  
XOXOX 

It shouldn’t have bothered her that Gil told her to get new friends; she was used to his and the rest of the team’s dismissive and somewhat rude behavior towards her. And yet, it did bother her. It bothered her more than it ever has in the past.

Because she knew how Gil, Dani, and JT thought of her. They thought she was weird, ditzy, freaky. And in ways she was. Well, not so much ditzy since she was still a doctor after all and a damn good pathologist at that- but she knew who she was. She liked that she was weird and likes the morbidly funny jokes she makes and even likes the strange looks people give her when she tells strangers she works in a morgue. She knows who she is and forget the people, the many MANY people in the NYPD that treated her like she was a freak for her interests and quirks.

Without her, the team wouldn’t be able to catch their killer. Well, maybe that part isn’t entirely true, there were several other MEs that worked for the NYPD, but it would definitely take them longer to solve their precious crimes because she worked her butt off for them. It would take Bright longer to come up with a profile without her examination. She was the head Pathologist and was actually recognized in her field as someone who knew what they were doing; and yet they treated her like she was disposable.

It bothered her.

So when the case of Jerry’s murder was solved and the team used that time between cases to finish up their paperwork and what not, Edrisa came up with the idea to call Claremont.

“Um hello? This is Dr. Edrisa Tanaka in the ME’s department of the NYPD; I spoke with a Mr. David a few days ago about speaking with Doctor...I mean Martin Whitly?” She tried to keep her voice steady but of course she stuttered because that’s who she was and she knew without being told that Martin Whitley was someone to be intimidated by. He was The Surgeon; a notorious villain who’s done horrible things to at least 23 people, and even more damage to the ones who loved him the most. Not being intimidated was just plain stupid.

It took a couple minutes for Mr. David to come to the phone but his mellow voice did calm her a little. He seemed like a very nice man.

“How may I help you Dr. Tanaka?” Mr. David asks and she lets out a deep breath.

“I was wondering if you may possibly ask Dr. Whitly if he could put me on his visitors list? I would like to speak to him. Physician to physician.” She keeps her voice nice and steady. She can do this, she knew she could.

“I’m not writing or publishing anything about him in case he was wondering. We just had a nice conversation and I was hoping we could...finish it? Continue it? I don’t know.” She blurts out. Maybe this wasn’t a great idea.

“Oh Dr. Tanaka don’t be silly! Of course you are welcome to come visit! I’d love to talk to you about the New York medical journal. I believe I saw an article of yours a few years ago, I’d love to go deeper into it. Also if you were looking to write something, I’d love to collaborate.” Martin Whitly’s enthusiast voice filled her ears and she almost let out a sigh of relief.

“Tomorrow too soon? I don’t wanna come on too strong.” She joked and was delighted when he laughed.

“Not at all! You know where to find me. Take care Doctor!” She heard before the line disconnected, probably by Mr. David.

She was happy to finally talk to a fellow doctor, especially one as famous (infamous?) as he and yet she couldn’t help but get a pain in her stomach like she was doing something wrong. Like she was hiding something from her friends.

But she wasn’t, because the team have made it clear that she was not their friend. Bright had made it clear.

She remembers being so excited when Special Agent Malcolm Bright came to the team. He was kind to her and seemed to appreciate the dedication she put into her work. “Picasso with formaldehyde” was what he said and she was charmed. It was both her blessing and her downfall.

She thought she was going to finally have someone to talk to and geek out with about their SHARED interests and maybe learn something new from each other. And they do to an extent; she enjoys their moments as short as they are, but they are almost always cut short by Gil or someone else making a comment about her weirdness or her obvious infatuation with him. He did fascinate her; he was different like her, they had so much in common, and yet he was accepted so much more than she ever will be at the NYPD. It helps or doesn’t help that the man is gorgeous. 

Once she opened her mouth to talk nerd with him she was deemed the status of “school girl in love” or worse, “obsessive fangirl” and no one took her seriously, including Bright.

He was still kind to her, she wouldn never say he wasn’t, but it was a kindness you would give to an excited child; a kindness that would never go further. While she hoped they would become friends at the very least, he didn’t go out of his way to talk to her after she gave her findings to him and the rest of the team. Except when he was a murder suspect and everyone else believed him to be guilty, except her of course. Then she was worth talking to outside of work, for all of four hours.

Yeah, they made it clear she was not their friend. At best she was their work colleague. She had nothing to feel guilty about.  
Xoxo

The next morning she took her time getting ready; opting to wear her more casual clothes that she doesn’t get the chance to wear often, considering her work schedule. She puts on her “I have a job that’s to die for” T-shirt with an anatomically correct human heart that her father bought her for Christmas and some ripped jeans. She added a red bowed head band and ankle boots to complete her outfit. After all, she was going to play it cool.

She made it to Claremont at precisely 11am when visiting hours started. She listened intently to Mr. David as he listed all the rules, stressing that she was not to ever (and he meant never ever) cross the line. She knew he was dangerous, but wow they went all out! His cell was huge too! It looked like a high class studio apartment and not a cell.

“Dr. Tanaka! What a pleasure. I was on pins and needles all night at the thought of a pleasant and intelligent conversation.” His smile was friendly and less taunting than the one he gives Gil, yet more guarded than the one he gives Bright. She was surprised she found him easy to read. Or maybe that’s just what he wanted?

“Can’t say I blame you, I had to put some melatonin in my tea last night.” She jokes.

“Oh please sit! It’s always nice to get in person visitors. My children don’t visit quite as much as I’d like.” He says rolling his eyes dramatically as she sits on the chair in the corner of the cell.

“So tell me, what are the most interesting autopsies you’ve done lately? I haven’t worked on a cadaver since med school, I’m so interested in your work.” He asks excitedly and sits as well leaning towards her in anticipation.

And so it began.

They talked for over two hours about autopsies, surgeries, and even med school. She told him how much she loves that people’s final moments are with her and how she makes sure that those people deserve just as much respect as a patient that’s alive. They joked about what it would be like if they swapped careers and had some nice laughs. It was so easy to forget who he was when she wasn’t looking at his chains around his waist.

By the time she looked at her watch it was almost two in the afternoon.

“Oh wow!” She exclaimed. She can’t believe how easy it was talking to him. What did that say about her that the best conversation she’s had in a long time was with a serial killer?

“Time really flies when you’re having fun.” Martin, as he insists on being called says and she cracks a smile.

“It’s better than killing time.” She jokes as she stands up and he lets out a little laugh.

“So will I be seeing you again anytime soon?” He had to ask.

He was pleased she wanted to visit him, yet not surprised. A woman like her is often underappreciated and he saw how much she enjoyed actually talking to someone who could see where her humor came from. She would rather talk to a “narcissistic serial killer” than talk to no one. His boy and her could have very stimulating talks but he knows Malcolm isn’t ready to accept that part of himself. Plus, he can’t say he hated this visit. It’s rare for him to talk to someone so casually without fear in their eyes. That’s what intrigued him the most; there was no fear in her eyes when they were speaking; it was as refreshing as it was adorable. She would be perfect in helping him get his boy back to seeing him regularly.

“Probably not for a couple weeks or so. This was my only day off for awhile and unless no one dies in New York City I’m sure I’ll be busy.” She tells him.

She wasn’t being a hundred percent truthful. She does want to keep talking to him but she knows visiting him a lot could be a problem not only with work but with her psyche. She can already tell he’s thinking of how he can use their talk to help him.

He can see she’s not being totally honest and he will let it slide for now. Don’t wanna scare her off so quickly. He will enjoy this while it progresses.

“Well-- until next time.” He says charmingly and she’s vaguely reminded of his son.

She says her goodbyes quickly and leaves Claremont with a smile.

Until next time.

Xoxo

She doesn’t see him for another two weeks. On her slower days off, she runs errands, talks to her family that live in Flordia, and even goes to an underground rave. It was limited capacity and she had to get Covid tested beforehand but she knew the bouncer, helped him out with an embarrassing medical dilemma a couple years ago so he owed her and she needed to let loose.

She danced like crazy in clothes she would never get away with wearing anywhere else because of her age as well as the length, and let out a side of her many people don’t see. On the line between cuddle parties and bdsm Expos, dancing brings her the most joy.

She loves trying new things and experiencing new things hoping to try and meet more people along but she’s not usually successful. But after the pandemic, parties like that don’t happen often so she doesn’t know the next time she will be able to enjoy time on the dance floor.

After the end of the second week, she decided she was going to see him.

He left her a message the week before when she was working, inviting her to come by again anytime and that he wanted to talk about Hofmann with her since he was reading more about pathology at the library.

It was nice. Someone who wanted to have common ground with her so he purposely read books on her field in medicine. She can’t remember the last time anyone did anything so considerate for her.

He seems happy to see her like last time and asks what brought her back.

“I have to say I’m surprised you did. Pleasantly...of course.” He charms and she can’t help but giggle as the blush runs through her cheeks. Which of course he notices and laughs lightly in a teasing manner.

“Well wouldn’t you know it, you’re one of the easiest acquaintances to get in touch with.” She replies and sits down.

“You don’t spend time with the others at the ME department?” He asks yet he already knows the answer. She was an outcast.

“No. Everyone pretty much chalks me up to morbid and weird. Pft I mean it’s their loss right?! I’m amazing.” She grins happily and he can’t help but admire that optimism in her.

“So what do you do when you’re not slicing up dead bodies?” The wording should have freaked her out but if anything it made her more at ease with him because she knows he gets it.

“I like to try a little bit of everything. Cooking classes, art, books, dancing classes. Unfortunately I do all that stuff alone but I meet a lot of cool people along the way for a short amount of time.” She tells him more about the expos she goes to, (not the sex ones, that’d be a little too weird) but the medical and non medical ones that he may appreciate.

“I have this friend in London who’s a pathologist. She works with this hot shot detective; she’s a lot like me. Cool yet no one gives her the time of day to show it. I don’t get to see her too much but maybe this summer I’ll visit.” She thinks of her mousey friend fondly, Molly was awesome.

“What about Detective Arroyo and the killer catching crew? While Gil is dull at best, I find Dani fascinating.” He tells her and just like he suspected, the jealousy that flashes in her eyes at Dani's name is clear. He’s seen Dani and Malcolm’s chemistry even when Malcolm was trying so hard to hide it. He cares for the detective, platonically or romantically was the only question. It was cute that his son thought he could hide things from him and it was cute that this young doctor was jealous about it.

“Gil, Dani, and JT don’t really like me. They can’t get away from me fast enough. I’m sure they’re awesome sauce but we just don’t mesh.” She shrugs. Dani was a powerhouse of a woman. She was beautiful and badass and everything she was not. She’s sure Dani would be an amazing friend but again, it was clear she didn’t like her.

“Their loss.” He echoed her early words and she smiled.

“What about my boy? I’m sure you two have loads in common.” He brings up and he sees she’s starting to get a little sad. But he needs to push just a little bit more to get information he wants.

Edrisa sees through his little act of compassion of course. She wouldn’t disclose anything about Malcolm Bright that he didn’t give up himself. Especially to his father that he has loads of issues with. She was just going to tell him what she suspects he already knows.

“We do talk at crime scenes but he sticks close to Gil. You saw how Gil was when we were talking? That’s how he usually is when Bright and I talk except less laughter.” She wasn’t going to mention Bright’s closeness with Dani or JT just in case he didn’t know. She sees the slight anger in his eyes when she mentions Bright sticks with Gil but there’s nothing she can do about that. Martin was never going to like Gil because he was the one that arrested him; Gil made his career skyrocket because of arresting “The Surgeon”.

“Well that’s just rude. He always had that air about him..” he starts talking about Gil and Edrisa tunes him out a little. Gil may not be nice to her, but he cared about his team, cared about Bright like crazy.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but Mr. David, am I allowed to bring food for you both?” She turns to the guard that’s sitting in his corner barley listening. He straightens up at the sound of being spoken to and looks at the other two in the room.

“You are allowed to bring food. What were you going to bring?” He couldn’t help but ask. No one has ever brought The Surgeon anything before; he was almost surprised.

She tells them was planning on making Sukiyaki a Japanese dish her mother used to make her all the time growing up and wondered if he would be interested.

“I promise it’s yum! My grandma used to make it for my mom in Japan and she passed on the tradition. Would you like me to bring you some or do you wanna stick with what the super delicious food the cafeteria brings?” She laughs at her own joke and Mr. David lets out a little chuckle and she wants to jump for joy.

“I never turn down authentic foods.” He says softly and she just smiles not wanting to let him know how happy he just made her. She loves making people smile.

“Cool, cool. I mean I can bring it soon.” She replies not so smoothly.

“You just made Mr. David laugh! Wow, you are a miracle worker!” Martin says and she can’t help but grin.

“Well I mean duh.” She jokes.

Xoxo

The next time she sees the team is almost a month after her first time to Claremont when there is an almost normal body of a man shot execution style in his sister’s home. Except there was no blood in the home and the victim’s lips were missing.

As she examines the body making little observations to herself, she feels Gil and Bright enter the room before she hears them. She can hear Gil asking the police on scene what happened but the police were being a little short with the detective. They must be friends with the police officer that was suspended for assaulting JT. Idiots, they needed to learn their “friend’s” racist views could have killed JT. They were all supposed to protect and serve; treat everyone with respect.

Bright quietly makes his way closer to the body and she tries to remind herself to be cool. He doesn’t like her; that’s okay. It’s his loss because she’s a fox and he’d be lucky to have her as a friend or anything else. She tells herself she will try not to look at him, because when she does she just wants to kiss the daylights out of him.

“Hello Edrisa. So what do we have?” He asks her warmly. He is interested in what she has to tell him about the victim, her views are always intelligent as his type of interest. Her light humor always made him smile as well.

She quickly glances at him before returning her attention to the body.

“Victim was shot at close range in the back of the head. I won’t know until tox report comes back obviously but I’m betting he was drugged beforehand with a mild paralysis.” She tells him almost in a monotone that makes him look at her confused. She wasn’t acting like herself and he found that he didn’t like that at all. Where was the fond and quirky greeting?

“Why do you say that?” He asks, hoping to get her talking more.

She leans in a little closer to the body and points out the nail indents on his hands as if he was struggling to move but couldn’t. She tells this to him and then looks at Bright quickly before opening up the victim’s shirt where there were faint bruises across his chest.

“Whoever did this must have tied him up before removing his lips and cleaning up the blood. Definitely not experienced in surgery or anything like that.” She informs him.

She can feel him move even closer to her as he examines the wound where the lips should be.

“The cut looks deep.” He remarks and he finally gets a response more like Edrisa.

“Just because it’s deep doesn’t mean he knew what he was doing.” She blurts the joke out and then her eyes go wide when he gives her a genuine laugh at the innuendo. She looked away before Dani and JT reached them.

“I guess I will have to take your word for it doctor.” He jokes before giving her some space. He sees her body start to guard itself instinctively as his friends come closer.

Did something happen he wasn’t aware of?

“You okay Edrisa?” He had to ask, and he could see the somewhat annoyed expressions on Dani and JT’s face when he asks.

She barely gets out a small “Yupp” before Dani asks him his thoughts on the crime scene.

He sees Edrisa quickly walk away towards the forensic team. He would come back to Edrisa’s behavior later, right now he had a killer to catch.

“Well it seems our victim may have known something he shouldn’t have or is a loved one of someone who does. This crime was a clear message to someone to keep his or her mouth shut.”  
Xoxo

It doesn’t surprise him that he needs to Confer with her father in his recent case. As he walks in the familiar cell that has housed his father for almost 20 years, he notices something different immediately.

His father was on his bed reading a book about August Wilhelm von Hofmann. The man that discovered formaldehyde.

“My boy! What do I owe the pleasure? New murder you need help with?”

He barely looks up from his book when he greets him which makes him even more suspicious.

“Where did you get that?” He asked immediately and Martin held in a smirk. He read this book a couple days ago but he wanted his son to see his new interest in pathology and see if he would make the connection. He recalls Edrisa mentioning she had an obsession with Hofmann in college.

“Well from the library of course! I didn’t steal it or anything, ask Mr. David.” He says in an exaggerated voice pointing to his favorite guard who was just watching them indifferently.

His plan is to casually bring up the young doctor one day and watch Malcolm undoubtedly freak out. His boy will of course want him to stop seeing her and he will tell him he’s willing to strike a deal.

One visitor for another.

“Why are you reading about Hofmann?” While his father was a doctor and loved medicine and anatomy he almost never mentioned an interest in what happened to a body once it was dead, unless there was a murder involved of course.

“Well I wanted to branch out a little. And it is all very fascinating I must admit.” He says casually.

“So what brings you here my boy?”

Today was not the day.  
Xoxo

When her part in the case was over she debated on going to see Martin again. She genuinely has a nice time talking to him but she didn’t want to do anything stupid by visiting him again so soon. However, she made the Sukiyaki and made enough for him as well as Mr. David, and didn’t want it to go to waste.

“Oh to hell with it. It’s not like there’s any interesting expos going on. They’re still delayed because of stupid Covid.” She mumbled to herself as she made her way out to Claremont.

After greeting Mr. David and reassuring him she brought enough food for them both, they entered the cell with a small smile.

“Well hello my dear! Back so soon? How did the case go?” Martin smiles and she gives a grin back in return as she sees Mr. David set up his and Martin’s food.

“I’m not sure. Once my part is done, I usually don’t get an update until they need my findings for their paperwork. Although I’m sure Bright will figure it out in a jiffy.” She shrugs as she sits in her normal spot.

Martin frowns as he hears that. Well that’s unfortunate. She points them in the right direction for their cases and she doesn’t even get an update when they catch the bad guy. His boy has even thanked HIM for his help before. He finds himself hoping she has been thanked before. These visits may be a means to an end, but she was someone to talk to.

He can also hear her trying to be nonchalant about it and about his son. She has...feelings for him; that much he knew already but he can see it’s beginning to take a toll on her. Oh No, that would not do. He needs those feelings.

“I’m sure he will. So tell me, has it been more exciting since my boy has joined Detective Arroyo and his gang of do-gooders?” He mentions the team with a hint of sarcasm but he sees the hint of admiration in her eyes when he brings up his son and that makes him happy indeed.

“Oh totally! I mean you must be crazy proud. I don’t mean like CRAZY crazy I just mean...yeah he’s super talented. Great guy, great genes.”She stumbles through her praise and he gives her a comforting smile. He won’t push her to talk about her obvious feelings for Malcolm, he’s sure her colleagues have made enough unwelcome comments to her. However, he does want to know more about how his son has been since leaving the FBI

They start talking about the cases she’s done with Bright and how the team has started becoming known for taking the more unconventional cases. She briefly talks about when the FBI came to help with the junkyard killer case and how the team leader of the FBI and Bright weren’t friendly but she doesn’t go into specifics. For his privacy but also because she didn’t know.

“I gotta say though, The Guillotine case not too long ago may take the cake. I saw pictures of bodies that were decapitated by guillotine but to see it in person. The precision!” She gushes and he couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

“Oh I wish I could have seen that baby in person! No human can wield a blade that precise at that speed themselves.” He agrees and she can’t help but think of how great it was to gush about the interesting facts of her cases without looking like a psycho.

“What made you become a pathologist anyway? You haven’t mentioned before.” He felt like asking and she pursed her mouth as she thought about it.

“I guess I would say high school. First year of Biology we had to dissect a fetus guinea pig and one of the more popular girls in our school was asking our young, good looking bio teacher where you can get them. I think she was trying to flirt and when he was telling her about the magazine science enthusiasts get that had all kinds of fetus cadavers, I blurted out that if I’d dissect anything it’d be a human cadaver because they give permission to be used for science whereas animals can’t. Everyone looked at me like I was the biggest freak around. After class the teacher told me with my brains and determination I’d make a hellva pathologist and to not let others bring me down. I started research on it right after and the rest is history.” She tells him and he nods in interest.

“Teachers can be great motivators. When I was in school I had this one teacher that...” Martin started to say but was interrupted when he saw Mr. David go to open the cell door for his baby girl Ainsley Whitly. The door opened swiftly and the young reporter walked in like she owned the place. She has an air of confidence that was very intimidating.

She looked at Edrisa like she was trying to place how she knew her and also confused on why she was at Claremont.

“Ah my darling girl. What do I owe the pleasure?” He stands up and greets her warmly and Edrisa just wants to curl into her chair and disappear.

But she doesn’t, she stands up and gives a hesitant smile to Ainsley.

“I’ll leave you both to it. I’m sure this will be a killer reunion. No! I mean this reunion will be...epically interesting. Enjoy the food you guys.” She says and Martin gives her a warm laugh and Ainsley finally looks at her with recognition.

“You work with Malcolm.” She points to her and Edrisa just shrugs.

“Yes! She is the fabulous ME that helps your dear brother with his cases. She’s a doll! You both should get together. Talk shop” He encouraged as he threw her a wink and while Edrisa appreciates him trying to get her more friends it’s still a little pathetic that he has more people to keep him company than she does.

“Does he know you’re here?” She asks her suspiciously, completely ignoring her father’s words. She was wondering why an ME her brother never mentions was visiting their infamous father. Was she trying to advance her career and use the Whitly name? Because that’s something only her and Malcolm get to do. It was something she wouldn’t let someone else do.

Edrisa looks at Martin for courage for a second before taking a deep breath.

“No, he doesn’t know where I am because he doesn’t care. “ She answers as a matter of fact and gets moving towards the door but Ainsley blocks her from leaving.

“He would if he knew you’re trying to use The Surgeon to advance in your career.” She shot back and Edrisa widened her eyes at the young woman in shock. Man she can be scary!

“Oh Dr. Tanaka wouldn’t do that, we just have friendly chats. Plus, I already offered to co-write a piece with her and she declined.” He chipped in, wondering how this was going to play out. With Ainsley’s murderous tendencies, he couldn’t rule anything out but he’s grown almost fond of the quirky doctor. It’d be a shame to lose her.

Edrisa doesn’t reply to the accusation, because it honestly wasn’t worth replying to. She was the youngest head pathologist in her department and she wasn’t looking to go further at the moment. She didn’t need or want Martin’s help with her career, she just wanted to talk to someone who actually listened.

“Enjoy the food.” She says softly to Mr. David who opens the door for her.

“Thank you and take care of yourself.” Mr. David mumbled so softly so the others in the room wouldn’t hear.

“Until next time my dear! Thanks for the chow!” Martin tells once she is on the other side of the cell. She doesn’t look back to him.

There wouldn’t be a next time and they both knew it.  
Xoxo

The case took about a week to solve and in that time Malcolm basically forgot about Edrisa’s odd behavior, chalking it up to her having a bad day.

He had a lot to deal with. Ainsley was asking too many questions and he had a feeling she was soon going to demand answers from their father and that was something he wanted to avoid at all cost. He didn’t want to lose his sister. Not to prison, and not to their father.

Their mother hadn’t been the same since she figured out the truth. It’s like she can’t let her guard down around her own daughter and she was not the best liar in the world so Ains knew something was up. He almost wished his mother believed him when he told her he killed Nicholas Endicott; he could handle his own mother hating him, he didn’t want his little sister to feel that pain.

He sighed knowing what he had to do.

Time to visit the devil.

He had always been proud of the fact that he’s so in tune with his family. So when he arrived at Claremont 15 minutes after his sister did, he took that as a win.

Ainsley seemed to be doing all the talking while their father was eating...definitely not the standard food at Claremont. Mr. David seemed to have a plate of his own by his station too so someone brought it for them specifically.

It couldn’t have been his sister. While she wants information, she was not the type to try and butter people up; especially The Surgeon. She feels no matter what she wants from him, she deserves it because of him being arrested when she was so young and having deep seeded father issues.

Then who brought the food?

Ainsley looks at him annoyed when Mr. David gets up to let him into the cell and he sees the smirk on their father’s lips.

Great, so he’s playing right into his hand, as usual.

“Wow, I feel like Mr. Congeniality today!” He pipes up and Ainsley rolls her eyes.

“Yeah I’ll bet.” She mumbled miserably. 

“What’s going on?” Malcolm asks, looking between his two family members.

“Do you have a tracker on me or something?! How did you know I’d be here?” Ainsley asked him instead. She didn’t really care about the coworker, as long as she stayed out of her way. She has bigger things to deal with; starting with finding out the truth.

Malcolm rolls his eyes at her before looking back at his father, who was still eating his food in silence. He had to admit, it did smell good; he almost wished food agreed with him.

“What are you guys talking about?” He knows that Ainsley doesn’t know anything; by her body language as well as the fact that Mr. David is not calling the police.

Dr. Whitly shrugs his shoulders and gives him a playful look.

“Oh you know, just family interests.” He teases  
Xoxo

The fact that he doesn’t find out about Edrisa until the end of the week both shocks him and annoys him.

Him and Ainsley were sitting at their mother’s table for Sunday brunch as usual; their mother was in the kitchen, stalling as long as possible so she didn't have to look at her daughter knowing she murdered someone.

Usual family stuff.

Ainsley was fiddling with her silverware and somewhat smiling to herself as she was clearly thinking about something, when suddenly, she looked up at him.

“Do you think they’re dating?” She asks him with a goofy grin and he looks at her confused at the sudden question.

“Who? Mom and Gil?”

She shakes her head almost sadly.

“No, that ship has sailed for now. I’m talking about dad.” She tells him and now he’s even more confused.

“Who would he be dating?”

“That girl you work with that visits him...”she starts to say when he interrupts her with wide, almost crazy eyes.

“There’s someone visiting him that I work with?! Who?!” He asks urgently and she just looks at him.

“You really didn’t know? I mean she said you didn’t care but I figured you still knew.” She tells him and he already knew who it was before she could even describe her.

“She works with you guys, just not directly. Short, black hair, glasses, super weird.” She lists off Edrisa as most do and it’s like his mind suddenly clicked.

Of course.

Just when their mother comes out of the kitchen, smiling, drink in hand; Malcolm shoots up from his seat.

“I gotta go! I gotta go!” He tells his mother before sprinting out of the house like it was on fire.

Jessica looks at her daughter with confusion and Ainsley just shrugs.

“Malcolm has weird friends.” She says before taking a sip of her orange juice casually.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDRISA TANAKA GETS WHAT SHE DESERVES!!! all good things of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very Maldrisa fluffy. Hope you guys like it and please let me know! I love constructive criticism

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Prodigal Son is one of my favorite new shows and I love it like crazy. Edrisa Tanaka is too precious for that world.

Summary: Take place during and after season 2 episode 4. Edrisa wants to talk to someone that doesn’t make her feel bad about who she is. The only logical person is Dr. Martin Whitly right?!  
XOXOX 

Malcolm drives to Claremont as if his life or more importantly Edrisa’s life depends on it.

The last time he saw her replayed in his mind and it just put everything in perspective. She was hiding something from him that she didn’t want him to know. But why?! Why visit The Surgeon? Why not tell him?

He vaguely remembers Gil saying something about her and his father annoying him with their laughter during inmate Jerry’s murder scene but he didn’t think much of it.

He didn’t like the thought of Edrisa, sweet Edrisa being sucked into Dr. Martin Whitly’s web of deceit. She was too good to be pulled into his trap. He would protect her whether she wanted his protection or not.

When he finally reaches his father’s cell, Mr. David gives him a nod but Malcolm is just as mad at Mr. David. How could he not inform him that someone he worked with was visiting his father?! Surely something sinister was going on! Mr. David should have known better and informed him the second her name was on the visitor’s list!

Martin was once again laying on his bed reading a book, only this time it was a book about mummification and other ancient Egyptian medical techniques.

The young profiler cursed himself for not seeing sooner; The Surgeon was practically shouting it from the rooftops. He was slipping and he failed his friend.

“Well, I have to say that took longer than I expected. I assume your sister spilled the beans?” He says nonchalantly as he closes his book and stands up to greet his son.

“Whatever you’re doing to Dr. Tanaka, stop.” He tells his father seriously and Martin holds his hands up in innocence.

“I’m not doing anything to Dr. Tanaka, we have very nice conversations.” He says smiling. He knows what his son is going to do before he does and it’s lovely. His boy was slipping because he was putting all his energy on protecting his sister. While he’s doing what needs to be done, he loves seeing his son fall right where he wants him to. It really was a wonderful sight.

Malcolm shakes his head and tries to calm himself down. He could feel his hand trembling and he makes a fist to try and stop it. He would not let him get under his skin; he had to protect himself

“I don’t know yet how you did it, but manipulating Edrisa to come here is a new low.”

“Whoa whoa there! I didn’t manipulate anything; she called me and asked if she could visit.” He defends himself and Malcolm shakes his head in denial.

“Why? Why would she do that?” He asks his father and Martin looks around almost embarrassed moving closer to the line separating them as if his words would offend Mr. David who was trying not to listen.

“Well I don’t think it’s a secret that woman is underappreciated by your little team of killer catchers. She wanted someone to talk to that wouldn’t make her feel like a freak; physician to physician.” His answers and the accusation in his voice are as clear as day.

Malcolm knows the team could be nicer to Edrisa; he sees them often making comments whenever she says something very Edrisa-like and he feels a stab of regret in his stomach. He should have defended her. She was quirky, yes, but she was so kind. She was the first person besides Gil to treat him like just Malcolm Bright; not Malcolm Whitly, son of The Surgeon. Her smile was infectious and he even loved her playful flirting.

“She could have talked to me...” he starts to say and his father cuts him off.

“You know why people feel comfortable talking to inmates? Because we can give dependence and our full attention to people that don’t have any in their lives. We can give that because we are stuck here and don’t have the outside world to distract us.“ he explains softly telling him in a not so subtle way that his boy had more than enough on his mind without spilling the beans to his favorite guard.

Malcolm knows he can be a better friend to her. She has been nothing but welcoming to him and he genuinely likes their conversations during a crime scene. Her jokes may seem odd or even insensitive to others but he enjoys her morbid sense of humor as well as her extensive knowledge of all things deemed strang--they had a lot in common.

He also can’t forget that while he was a suspect for murder, she believed he was innocent wholeheartedly. When he came to her for help she didn’t question his innocence only asking what she could do to help clear him; he didn’t even have to explain himself to her in anyway. Even Dani and JT didn’t have faith in him and Edrisa was quick to defend him to his partners.

He also remembers one of their last cases and those prep school kids hurt her; no one checked on her later. When she told them what happened; no one asked if she was okay, no one gave her a hug or told her they would make sure those punks paid for it; they were all just focused on the case. He thinks back to that and feels so much worse than he did yesterday.

“I want you to take her off your visitors list. She won’t argue it.” He tells his father harshly and he purses his lips in thought and then shakes his head.

“No. No, I don’t think i will do that. I like her. We get to talk murder! She cooked for me! She made Mr. David laugh!” Martin exclaims and points to Mr. David who is shaking his head at Martin’s antics.

Malcolm’s head whipped to the guard, “Wait, she did?” He asked shocked and yet he couldn’t truly be surprised. Edrisa had a way about her that made people want to smile. At least she did for him.

“Yeah I’m not giving that up for nothing.” He tells him with a little smirk and Malcolm should have known this was what he wanted all along.

“You want to make a deal, don’t you.” He didn’t even bother making it a question and Martin smirked.

“Of course but before we get down to that I feel like I should give some fatherly advice.” He says and Malcolm resists the urge to roll his eyes at him.

“And what would that be?” He asks disinterested.

“That woman is rare. She is someone who would appreciate you for who you actually are, not who you pretend to be.” He tells him seriously and his son is surprised to hear the genuine tone in his father’s usual arrogant voice. He’s not surprised Edrisa brought it out in him, she was a rare woman indeed.

“Now let’s make a deal.” Martin says excitedly.  
Xoxo

Malcolm doesn’t visit Edrisa at the morgue until the next day. The team does have a case but they didn’t need a profiler, seeing as the murderer confessed right after it happened and there were plenty of witnesses.

As he made his way down the stairs, he could hear the authority in her voice and saw she was talking to what looked like interns over a dead body.

“Now, one of the first things you learn in medical school is that no matter who the person is, you are to treat them no matter what. The same principle applies here. Doesn’t matter if a person is covered head to toe in racist tattoos; you are to do their autopsy as if that person was your personal hero. When you do a patient’s autopsy, you are learning about their last moments; their last meal, what made them leave this existence, giving them their final bath, sometimes we even have to do the cremation if the body is not claimed. It is a special thing and you as doctors will respect those moments. Understand?” She looks at the four medical students who requested a demonstration. She doubts they will go into her field however there may be a time they have to do an autopsy and she wants them to remember her words.

They all nod at her and before she could pick up her scalpel she sees Bright at the entrance, arms crossed against his chest, watching her. She suddenly feels uncomfortable and looks at the others in the room.

“I’m sorry, before we start would you excuse me? I need to take care of something.” She tells them and walks away from them and towards Bright.

He wasn’t smiling, something she was surprised to realize he usually did when they spoke. Yet to be fair, she wasn’t smiling either.

“Special Agent Bright. How can I help you?” She asks formally and he narrows his eyes at her. Not cruelly, just not used to her not stumbling over her words like normal when they had their playful banter.

She doesn’t miss it.

Oh who was she kidding, of course she missed their playful banter! It was the highlight of her day.

He takes a deep breath and uncrosses his arms.

“Can we talk later today? There’s some things I’d like to speak with you about.” He asks her gently hoping she says yes. While a part of him is still upset she hid something from him, he took yesterday to really think about how he was going to address this situation.

“You don’t have to. I spoke to Dr. Whitly yesterday, who informed me I was being taken off the approved visitors. I wished him well and told him I’m happy he got what he wanted.” She tells him somewhat upset and she knows she shouldn’t be.

Martin Whitly, like most people, was not her friend. She was a means to an end for him and she knew that from the beginning. It was just nice to talk to someone.

Bright gives a little smile and a comforting hand on her shoulder which makes her jump. It wasn’t the first time he'd touched her, but it was the first time he initiated contact when she wasn’t in danger.

“I figured he would give you the courtesy of letting you know, but I’d still like to speak with you when you have time. Is that okay?” He replies and takes his hand off her shoulder. He doesn’t want her to feel like he was manipulating her feelings but he did want to speak with her.

She looks back to the students who are talking among themselves and knows she needs to get back to them.

“Sure I guess. I’ll bring the wine.” She mumbled and he could have smiled.

“Excellent, I’ll order in. Chinese okay?” He asks and she just nods.

“I’ll text you my address.” He calls out to her as she starts walking away and she raises her hand and gives him a thumbs up.

“Now, who’s ready to dive in?” She smiles at the students and they give her wide eyes almost instantly.

Bright hears her and chuckles. That was the Edrisa he has come to known.  
Xoxo

She rings the doorbell outside his apartment a little after 7, bottle of wine in her hand.

She debated on coming up with an excuse to bail all day, knowing it was fruitless. He was going to want to talk to her sooner or later and she’d prefer to do it without Detective Arroyo, Dani, and JT in the background.

Plus he’s a genius profiler, he’d see through her excuses without fail or worse he’d hunt her down.

Once she’s buzzed in, she walks up the stairs and sees him already at the door, waiting to let her inside.

“Glad you could make it.” He tells her warmly and she immediately notices he was dressed in sweatpants and a white Tshirt. She’s never seen him in anything but a suit. How was it possible to look that sexy in sweatpants?! It wasn’t fair!

She cracks a smile “Well I had to cancel my other offers so this Chinese better be good.” She jokes, them both knowing there were no other offers and how nervous she really was. Her body language was easy to read and he felt bad on making her uncomfortable.

When she steps inside she thinks that his apartment suited him. It was modern and clean, the soft sound of a Parakeet in its cage is the only thing that can be heard. The living room area walls were filled with weapons of all different kinds and time periods; they were truly beautiful. She quickly slips off her shoes and puts them on the side before walking towards his collection.

All types of axes, swords, throwing stars, and so much more were all placed meticulously in their rightful place.

“It’s so cool.” She whispered as she stared at a medieval crossbow.

“Thanks. I’ve spent years collecting this stuff. It’s a very ‘me’ hobby.” He jokes as he stands by her looking at his collection as well. He was quite proud of his collection if he were being honest.

“I actually have a 9th century Japanese war fan that’s been in my family for ages. My mother told me our ancestor used it in battle but I will never know for sure.” She tells him softly as she moves her gaze to a particular axe.

Bright looks at her excitedly, “Really?! That’s awesome! That’s something I haven’t had the pleasure of getting yet but it’s definitely something I hope to own one day. I love the legend behind them.”

She finally looks at him and sees the childlike excitement on his face and it relaxes her a little. It makes him happy when he realizes he was relaxing as well. He doesn’t need to hold in his excitement in his interests with Edirsa; he never had to.

“Me too. My grandma always used to tell me stories about our culture. She was afraid I wouldn’t be interested once I got older and became more Americanized but was happy when she saw I wasn’t. I’m just me.”

“Well I’m glad for that. It’s nice talking weird with you.”He gently and playfully bumps her shoulder with his and she lets out a little smile.

“Are you hungry? I remember you once saying you liked the beef with vegetables as well as the dumplings so I got you that.”

She looked at him surprised and he couldn’t help but notice she looked nice in casual clothes. She was wearing a royal blue sweater and some light grey leggings, her slip on shoes next to the door in a neat line. She looked...beautiful.

“I’m surprised you remember that. You’re a better profiler than I thought!” She chirped and he laughed.

“Well I appreciate the compliment but that had nothing to do with profiling. I like to listen to the people I care about.” He looks straight into her eyes when he says that and he notices the blush on her cheeks creeping down her neck. It makes him happier than he realized it would to see that.

“Well I...I appreciate the thought.” She stutters when she doesn’t know what else to say.

They sit at the breakfast bar, a seat empty in between them and eat in silence. They would peek at the other when they weren’t looking, but other than that the only sounds were plastic utensils against cardboard containers and the occasional chirp from Sunshine who Edrisa found to be the perfect pet for him.

When their food was empty, Malcolm coughs politely and turns his body to face her.

“I wanted to apologize to you.” He started to say and she started shaking her head at him to deny but he stopped her.

“No, please, let me speak.” He says gently and Edrisa looks down and plays with her hands, a clear indication she wasn’t comfortable with him apologizing to her.

“I haven’t been the best friend to you. You have been nothing but welcoming to me and I took your friendship for granted. I’m not...I’m not good with real friendships outside of work. People don’t usually warm up to me.”He admits shyly and she again shakes her head as she looks at him.

“That’s not true! I thought you were amazing and brilliant the first time we met!” She blurts out and it was his turn to blush. While he knew she was attracted to him from the start, to hear her say she thought he was brilliant and amazing took his breath away.

“That’s sweet of you to say but you are the minority. Outside of work I’m nothing but the freak with a serial killer father. I have issues as tall as the Empire State Building and can’t sleep without being tied up.” He says it sadly. Sometimes he wishes more than anything he was wrong all those years ago about his father. He wished his family was the way it used to be and his family wasn’t so broken; that he wasn’t so broken. But that would never happen.

She doesn’t correct him. He does have his issues and denying it would be a lie. However, he has a lot of things going for him too.

“While that may be true, you have a lot of people that care for you.” She says softly and places her hand on top of his in comfort. Surprisingly, he takes her hand and interlaces their fingers.

“I’m sorry I made you think I didn’t care about you. I do care about you Edrisa and I promise to do better.” He swears and she smiles.

“I’m sorry I worried you by talking to your dad. I knew he was going to use me as a way to get you to visit more, I should have warned you.” She says it ashamed of herself. She wasn’t a good friend either, she feels like she behaved so selfishly just because she wanted to talk to someone who wouldn’t make fun of her.

“Why did you go visit him? Do you really feel like we don’t appreciate you on the team?” He asks her softly even though he knows the answer.

She thinks about how she was going to answer his question, he assumes it because she doesn’t want to say something offensive about Gil, not only as a boss but his father figure or Dani and JT as his friends.

“Before you came onto the team, I knew they didn’t like me because I was weird, and that was whatever. I would have been fine because we had nothing in common and I knew they at least respected me as a medical examiner. Yet, when you came to the team and they accepted you, quirks, past, and all and not me, it hurt because I became nothing but a nuisance to them. Don’t get me wrong, if situations were reversed I’d choose you too, but that’s part of the problem; I should choose myself. I like who I am! When I met Martin...I mean your dad, and we had a nice laugh talking medicine, it was nice to be listened to. I missed being listened to for more than five minutes without being made fun of.” She tells him her feelings and he feels even worse for his part in all this.

“I understand. I’m sorry they made you feel that way..” he starts to apologize for them and she interrupts.

“You’re not responsible for the team’s actions towards me.” Her tone is stronger and she really doesn’t want him to continue so he moves on.

“Okay, but my father is dangerous. He is manipulative and he could have really damaged you in the long run if you kept seeing him.” He tells her seriously because he needs her to know this; he needs her to listen to him because no one knows his father better than him.

She nods, “I know that, I do. I never told him anything about you and he didn’t pry hard. He’d ask, but I never mentioned any details about you. I told him you mostly stick with Gil; figured he already knew that.” She tells him and he smiles.

“Thank you. He’s met Dani and JT but I don’t want him knowing the full extent of our relationship.” He explains and she nods in agreement.

“I figured as much. He told me he really likes Dani.” She tells him casually.

Father’s seal of approval is usually a nice thing to have in case of pursuing romantic partners.

“Dani is a good friend to me and I care about her deeply.” He tells her and she smiles.

“I know. Her and JT care about you too.” While she likes them talking she doesn’t really want to listen to him praise Dani. She doesn’t consider herself a Masochist.

He takes the hint, not that he has romantic feelings for Dani, or anyone for that matter. He had too much on his plate already and after what happened to Eve, he wasn’t rushing to find another romantic partner.

“If given the opportunity, the rest of the team will care about you too.” He says instead and she shrugs.

“If they don’t, that’s not my problem. I’m awesome.” She jokes and he smiles.

“You’re right. So, can you tell me how you learned to make Mr. David laugh? I’ve known the man almost 20 years and he’s never even cracked a smile!” He asks her and she can’t help but laugh.

They spent the whole night talking. He can’t remember ever being so open with anyone so easily in his life. Not his father, not his sister, not his therapist, not anyone in his youth, no one. Edrisa is the first person that just listened without judgement and because she genuinely wanted to know him. He was able to tell her almost everything about himself. Everything except that he helped his sister cover up a murder.

He looks at her softly snoring on his couch and smiles fondly. He goes to the linen closet and covers her up with a throw blanket and gently takes her glasses off to put them on the coffee table. He would have woken her up but she looked too peaceful and it was almost five anyway. He probably won’t get anymore than an hour of sleep but he was surprised to find he was actually tired.

“Sleep well Edrisa.” He whispers and gives her a soft kiss on her forehead.

He then heads to his head to lock himself in for the night.  
Xoxox

She was gone by the time he woke up around eight. He was surprised that he slept so hard and without nightmares. That doesn’t happen often. He figures talking as much as he did last night was therapeutic and his mind needed the rest.

When he unlocked his bonds and put his mouth guard away he got out of his bed and saw a note next to a fresh cup of coffee.

“Thanks for letting me crash. Is it weird that I hope we have a case today? Seems insensitive but I hope we get a good one.” She ends her note with a happy face and he turns to Sunshine who was awake as well.

“A rare one indeed.” He tells his companion before taking a sip of his coffee.

They did in fact have an interesting case that day. As soon as he finished his coffee Gil called and told him he was needed. He quickly takes his meds and gets dressed to meet him at the crime scene.

He sees Gil by the police tape, giving the stink eye to one of the officers involved with the assault against JT.

“Hey kid! You look rested.” Gil comments happily. It was nice to see the kid well rested. It was not something he’s seen much of since the younger man joined his team.

Malcolm nods in agreement.

“I did sleep well. It was nice.” He doesn’t go into detail mostly because they were walking into the crime scene and he wanted to make sure he was focused not only on the body but how Edrisa was being spoken to.

She was talking to another ME, the younger doctor was listening intently to her instructions and he was happy at least her closer coworkers respected her as an authority figure.

“So you didn’t tell me what this was.” He tells Gil who smirks leading him towards the bathroom where the victim was.

“A series of suicides have been taking place since the pandemic; however, within the last couple weeks there seems to be a similar setup that’s making us think not all of these are suicides.” Gil explains and Malcolm is focusing on the scene intensely from the candles along the edge of the sink to the flowers on top of the note.

“Did Edrisa have any insight?” He asked Gil who looked at him strangely for a second. That was not usually the first thing Bright would ask at a crime scene.

“Haven’t spoken to her yet but come on, we can ask her together.” They walked out of the bathroom knowing the forensic team will take plenty of photos but he will probably need to go back to see if there’s anything else a picture can’t tell him. If this was a killer, he or she is smart enough to use the higher suicide rates as a cover up. 

“Edrisa, what do you have for us.” Gil asks her and she quickly turns around and gives a small grin to Malcolm before turning back to the lead detective.

“So far, I can only determine the cuts look self inflicted. Which could totally be staged. However, they are shallow cuts so either this person wanted to go slowly or...” she starts to say and Malcolm finishes her thought.

“The killer wanted this woman to die slowly and painfully.” He finishes and she grins.

“Exactly! It’s like you're a mind reader! The plant on top of the note is weird too because it’s a Birdsfoot Trefoil and that can symbolize revenge. I’m also pretty sure there’s another suicide that had the same plant and it’s not a super common plant to have.” She tells him and he reminds himself flowers have their own language.

“If that’s the killer’s signature, we maybe looking at a Botanist or naturalist. You know a lot about plants and flowers?”

“Well not to brag but I often frequent garden expos and botanist seminars. I find them fascinating! Did you know there are people who talk solely through nature?!” She starts asking them excitedly and very passionately but before she can go further JT and Dani come up to them.

“So it’s not just corpses you dig, it’s plants too?” JT asks her warily and Malcolm sees her body start to guard itself again.

It pisses him off if he’s honest.

“That’s great Edrisa! I may need your expertise on this. It's a good thing too I’m not nearly as fluent with this type of communication.” He tells her kindly and they all just look at him suspiciously while she smiles gratefully at him.

“Well you know where to find me. I’ll be here all week.” She jokes and wags her elbow at him and he smiles at her before looking at the rest of the team.

He can tell they want to say something, especially Dani, but instead they just walk away to look around the apartment again.

When they’re alone Malcolm leans in closer.

“Thank you for the coffee this morning.” He says softly and she grins.

“Thanks for the couch.” She says back happily. She was surprised when she woke up in Bright’s home. She slept so soundly and was happy when she looked in his direction to find him strapped in bed sleeping soundly too. She wanted to thank him for his hospitality but also didn’t want to snoop so she figured coffee was the perfect solution.

“Talk to you soon with your findings? Then we can talk flower language over dinner?” He asks almost shyly and she nods excited.

“Deal! I’m buying. What food doesn’t make you wanna puke?” She asks him seriously and he was touched that she remembered a lot of foods don’t agree with him and she immediately considered it when he mentioned dinner. Most people don’t.

“I may be able to keep down some burgers.”

“Score! I know just the place!”

“Until then. Thank you Edrisa.” He promises and waves goodbye to her.

When he reaches outside he sees Dani waiting for him.

“So what’s up?” She asked him casually and he looked at her.

“Nothing much why?”

Dani shrugs and they walk slowly towards her car. She was used to Malcolm’s kindness towards the strange ME but this was something else. Something different and she was curious as to what it was.

“We’re lucky to have her you know?” Malcolm couldn’t help but say and she doesn’t say anything at first.

“Yeah...I guess I never paid too much attention.” She admits almost regretfully. She knows Edrisa and Bright have a lot more in common than she has with him herself, yet for some reason she just took to Bright easier. It could be because she has to trust him to watch her back and Gil has vouched for him or it could be as simple that she was attracted to him and wasn’t attracted to Edrisa.

He nods because he didn’t pay attention as much as he should either.

“Maybe you can try. We are a great team and she is a part of that.” His words are strong and honest and he means them wholeheartedly. This team was amazing and they should recognize everyone on it.

Dani nods as she thinks of his words.

“I’ll try and remember that.” She promises because when it comes down to it he was right and she was part of their little dysfunctional family and he nods in thanks.

That’s all he can hope for.  
Xoxox

It takes some time of course, like all good things but eventually the team starts treating Edrisa like she deserves to be treated, and treats her like an essential member of the team.

He talks to Gil not too long after he talks to Dani. He tells him how comfortable he is talking to Edrisa and how he didn’t like the way everyone treated her. Gil tried to defend himself at first, but he could see where he was coming from. He also had to give Edrisa credit, she brought a lighter side out of Bright that he hasn’t seen in a long time.

“We’re very alike Gil, and I know you don’t tolerate people treating me the way you all have been treating her. I’m telling you as my friend, I’m not tolerating it anymore.”

Gil asked what was going on between them; he also told him he thought something may have been brewing between him and Dani.

When Malcolm informed him that Edrisa and him were just friends, the same as him and Dani; Gil backed off. He stopped assigning him only with Dani on cases like he started doing for the last six months.

“I just want you happy kid. You deserve it.” He tells him supportively because as someone who’s always looked at Malcolm as his son, he can see something that Malcolm wasn’t aware of yet.

When JT makes a comment about the “creepy flirting” between them during a visit to the morgue, Gil steps in and tells him to knock it off before Bright could say a word. JT looks at his team and sees the shift in the room.

“I’m just saying, they’re weirdly made for each other.” He mumbles his excuse and before Edrisa could say it was all good, Gil holds up his hand to stop her.

“Whether it was a joke or not, keep the comments to yourself for the right time and place, we’re all a team and we’re here to catch this killer.” He looks over at the ME who looked so happy to finally be defended and he feels bad he ever made her upset in the first place.

When they all leave Malcolm turns and gives her a bright grin and winks in goodbye.

Work was all good.

Things weren’t all sunshine and rainbows though of course; it was still his life after all.

Ainsley wasn’t doing so well. She remembered what she did and was slowly going out of control. The anger she felt was getting harder to keep inside and he could tell she was getting to a breaking point. He was doing all he could to make sure the damage she was going to make had no human casualties.

His mother was also suffering. Her baby girl was the third killer in her life and she was not handling it well. She relied heavily on him as well as expensive scotch and he was beginning to think it was turning into an actual problem. Pills and booze have been her coping mechanism for years but never to these extremes.

On top of that he was still visiting his father regularly. As per their agreement, he was to visit his father twice a week to talk shop, mostly murderers, but also about other things. The Surgeon would inquire about Edrisa now and then but he made it clear to his father that Edrisa was a topic that was off limits.

Until one day it wasn’t.

Almost a year has gone by since inmate Jerry’s murder and Malcolm has been having some trouble expressing himself. He’s been spending more and more time with Edrisa outside of work and he’s come to the conclusion that he likes her, he likes her romantically and he wants to pursue a relationship with her. But he thinks he missed his chance. They were around each other constantly now and she no longer stuttered around him; she still joked of course but she was so comfortable around him that he wasn’t sure if she still felt the way she did a year ago.

She became a frequent visitor at his home. She decorated Sunshine’s cage and has even left personal belongings at his place in case she falls asleep again, which she does at least once a month. Along with that she has even visited his mother, who after some time, was happy to have another woman to talk to, especially one that admired her son so much for who he was. Edrisa even made sure the drinking was at a minimum.

Ainsley and her have spoken once or twice but his little sister was suspicious of her and her intentions towards the family and so Malcolm made sure to keep the two away from each other. It made him sad that he has to worry so much about the repercussions of upsetting her so much but he still vowed to protect his sister against anyone, including herself.

One day he was visiting Claremont and the two were talking about H.H. Holmes when he smiled remembering something Edrisa said to him.

“Now I may be wrong, but most people don’t grin about the methods Holmes had with his victims.” Dr. Whitly chastened his son teasingly knowing his mind was elsewhere. It seemed his mind has been elsewhere as of late and he’s been dying to figure out what was going on in his boy’s head.

Not that he didn’t already know.

Malcolm shook his head to clear his thoughts before coughing awkwardly and trying to wipe away his grin.

“Sorry I was just reminded of something.” He states and his father grins excitedly.

“I know this topic is ‘off limits’ but it wouldn’t be my favorite friend of yours would it? Has she finally gotten you under her spell?” He teases and Malcolm wants to deny it, he does, but he finds he can’t.

“Maybe. I just wish I knew what was on her mind.” He admits defeatedly.

“My boy that woman has had feelings for you since you joined the NYPD, how are you doubting that now?!” He had to ask and Malcolm shakes his head.

“You wouldn’t get it, she knows me, she knows me better than anyone...” he starts to say

“I resent that.” Martin points but lets him continue.

“She is the only pure constant in my life and I don’t want to ruin that.” He tells him and feels like a weight was slowly pressing down on his heart.

Dr. Martin Whitly is silent for what feels like hours, when it was probably over five minutes, before he lets out a deep sigh.

“If she really knows you as well as you say and she’s still around; I think that answers your question. I told you a while ago but I want to remind you, that woman is someone who appreciates you for who you actually are.” His voice is soft and genuine. He may be a monster to the world and even to his own family but he truly wants his son to be happy.

Malcolm’s eyes fill with tears and he nods in agreement before standing up.

“I have to go.” He tells him and his father nods in approval.

“Go get her son. Mr. David and I have been rooting for you two.” He tells him and Malcolm can’t help but look at the guard who nodded in agreement with his detainee.

Before the door to the cell closed and separated the father and son, Malcolm Bright looks at his father and actuall smiles.

“I’ll see you soon.” He promises.  
Xoxox

Meanwhile Edrisa was in her apartment, having a Hitchcock marathon while trying these Italian recipes to bring over to Jessica on her day off. They were supposed to go to the nail place and get mani/pedis.

If someone told her last year she would become so close to the team she would have brushed it off to wishful thinking and be done with it.

But it happened. Gil started being nice to her! Dani complimented her more than once and the two even got drinks a couple times! JT still teased but they were more playful and he always checked that they didn’t go over the line before he laughed with her. She’s made his son some hats and even a blanket. It was more than she ever thought she would get with them.

If anyone told her she would become semi besties with the goddess that was Jessica Whitly, she would have laughed in their face! But they kinda were. The first couple times were rocky but Jessica found she could be honest with her about all that was going on in her life. She was an ear and a voice that the older woman couldn’t find with her children because she felt she had to be strong for them. She was quick to tell the mother that she was a rockstar and a badass and handled everything better than she knew and that she didn’t need to numb herself with booze. Jessica was the strongest person she knew and was sure to tell her that as much as possible without being creepy. She even knew what happened with Ainsley! She didn’t think Bright knew that she knew but she was more than glad that he kept her away from the youngest Whitly. Girl was scary before she knew she committed a murder.

And Bright. Well she has always been on cloud nine whenever she gets to see him but now that she gets to spend actual time with him? She was in constant euphoria. She now knows him as the man he truly was and she was still crazy about him. He was her dream man except he was standing so close to her and he only wanted friendship. But that’s seriously okay because just being around him in his world was enough for her.

As she sits on the couch waiting for the two lasagnas to finish baking, she hears a frantic knock on the door. Confused, since she wasn’t expecting anyone, she quietly moved to the door and took the wooden bat that was next to her door. When she looked through the peephole though, her nerves immediately calmed.

She put the bat down and opened the door and jumped when he rushed inside and closed the door.

“Bright! Is everything okay?” She asked him worriedly. He was breathing heavily, as if he ran to her door, and was looking at her in a way she’s only dreamed about.

“Edrisa.” He breathed out and she held in the shiver that ran through her body.

He slowly stepped closer to her until they were inches apart, their eye contact never wavering.

“Do you still have romantic feelings for me?” He asked her softly and her eyes widened dramatically.

She was dreaming right?

“What...?” She sighed but he gently placed her glasses on top of her head before cradling her face in his hands. His eyes were usually so blue but his pupils were now dilated so they were almost black.

“Do you still have romantic feelings for me?” He whispers again and she can do nothing but nod like an idiot.

“Thank god.” He says before kissing her.

The kiss was passionate and by far the best kiss of her life. She felt dizzy with desire that she could feel her knees tremble but Bright moved one of his hands from her face to keep her steady, while the other tangled in her hair.

She hears her glasses fall to the floor but she doesn’t care. She kisses him back with everything she has and is shocked when she hears him moan in her mouth.

If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

When air becomes a problem for them both they break apart, their lips still inches away from each other as they catch their breaths.

“No I definitely thank God more than you right now.” She whispers in a daze as she collects her thoughts and tries to calm her body down. Holy shit can that man kiss!

He chuckles for a second before giving her a quick peak on the lips.

“How long until whatever your cooking is finished? I wanna take you on a proper date.” He whispers and she starts thinking more clearly and smiles at him.

“They still have about a half hour. I vote we make out until the food is ready.” She says with a smirk and he immediately picks her up to take her to her couch.

“That’s a plan I can definitely get behind.” He says before getting on top of her and kisses her senselessly.

When the food was ready and on the counter to cool, she returned to the couch and wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled up to him.

“If this is a dream I don’t want to wake up.” She admits and he strokes her hair.

“I promise it’s not a dream. My dreams have never been this good. I wish I could stay here with you tonight.” He admits pulling her to him a little tighter. His place started feeling empty without her there and knows she has plans with his mother tomorrow.

She hums in agreement.

“You can if you want.” She tells him. The soft sounds of Grace Kelly on the TV filling the silence.

He finally looks down at her and gives her a sad smile.

“It’s probably not a good idea. I don’t feel comfortable sleeping without my restraints.” He tells her in a small voice and she knows. She remembers him telling her how much he hated waking up from a night terror to see people looking at him with fear that he was going to hurt them.

She doesn’t say anything, but she lets herself out of his embrace and stands up from the couch. She holds out her hand for him to take and he immediately places his hand in hers, following her to his bedroom.

He doesn’t come to her place too often since she lives on the other side of Manhattan but he has come over a couple times before. Yet in any of those times he hasn’t been in her bedroom. Her neatly made queen size bed was in the middle of the room and she leads him to the right side of the bed and lifts the comforter a little.

She bought sleep restraints for him. He knows they are new because the straps were still in plastic and he knows it wasn’t something she’s had in mind for sex because the cuffs weren’t cheap fuzzy handcuffs typically used, but the same hospital style restraints he has in his own home. They were attached to what looked like heavy weights a couple hundred pounds each; they weren’t as safe as being bolted to the floor or wall but they would do the trick.

He looks at her in awe.

“You got these for me?” He could feel tears forming in his eyes at her thoughtfulness and knew without a doubt he loved her.

He loved Dr. Edrisa Tanaka for who she was and for her loving him for who he was.

She beams at him happily.

“Of course! You let me keep some things at your place when I crash and wanted to do the same for you. I know you don’t trust yourself while you sleep so I wanted to put your mind at ease in case we were hanging out here late and you didn’t wanna go home.” She says it so casually and he had to remind himself that this is who Edrisa is. She cares wholeheartedly and is so selfless it was instinctive for her to make others more comfortable.

“You’re amazing, and I’d love to stay if you let me.” He compliments her and she just gives him a quick kiss.

“I have a pair of your sweatpants for you to sleep in and there’s a new mouth guard in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.” She informs him before giving him some privacy.

She turns back right before she reaches the door and smirks mischievously at him.

“Sorry I don’t have a shirt of yours, you’ll have to go without one.”

He grins back at her.

“Are you going to be able to restrain yourself?” He jokes and her grin gets bigger.

“Well of course! I don’t sleep with someone before the first date.” She teases back and he couldn’t remember ever being this happy before.

“Well you decide what you want to do for our first date and I’ll make it happen.” He promises softly.

“Sabre training and then Thai food.” She answers without a beat and he looks at her confused.

“But that’s what we're supposed to do tomorrow night anyway. You don’t wanna do normal date things?” He had to ask.

She shakes her head enthusiastically.

“Nope. Normal isn’t us. I like how we are.” She grins and he smiles at her fondly.

“I like how we are too.”

Edrisa beams again and leaves him to get changed.

“Yeah.” He thinks to himself as he changes out of his suit.

“Oh I made the second lasagna for us! It’s vegan!” She calls out to him through the closed door. She knows dairy upsets his stomach and another wave of love flows through him for this amazing woman.

“I definitely like the way we are.” He mumbles to himself before joining her in the living room.

THE END


End file.
